Super Mario Bros Super Show 3
PBG watches two more episodes of the Super Mario Bros Super Show, and watches some Mario ads. Synopsis PBG hopes everyone is enjoying Mario Month - despite the fact that it is December. It is common for Zelda Month to go into December so why not continue that tradition with Mario Month. PBG is obsessed with the Mario Brothers. Like the other videos, PBG will look at two episodes. PBG jumps to his couch. The first episode is titled "The Koopas are coming!" x2. PBG tried saying it twice correctly, but it sounded weird. There is a live action segment before the cartoon. PBG describes the scene. Mario has to run into a wall! In the cartoon, PBG has no idea what is going on., and screams "Whaaat?" This is a George Washington American Revolutionary war episode! This has got to be the weirdest episode yet. The crew take George Washington's side straight away without knowing the guy. No one has any weapons except for Koopa. George Washington is furious that Bowser showed up. Luigi seems pleased with it! Mario and friends are all frozen, and Bowser leaves rather than attacking when they are all frozen. Mario can apparently wiggle around, fall over, get up again and talk while in the ice! Mario defies physics by jumping to the furnace and melting it! PBG makes up a quote for George Washington Toad, and puts Mario Odyssey as Game of the Tear for 2017. He blames George Washingtoad for it for the angry Breath of the Wild fans, and says Battlefield 2 was the real GotY! EA gives PBG money for saying that. PBG jokes that George Washingtoad dies and quotes that PBG can use any quote he says - and that Animal Crossing Amiibo Festival is the best 10/10! Luigi has to warn the citizens that the koopas are coming. Luigi turns into Mario for a few frames! There are a lot of continuity errors, and it is not worth pointing out all of them. "(Mario's mouth moves while a different character speaks)" Luigi is captured, but he has a few moments to explain what is happening! Mario and friends fight Bowser in gif-able combat, and freedom wins the day. Mario shoots an ice beam at nothing at one point! They didn't finish the scene! This is exactly how it went down! In the live action scene, nothing is making any sense, so Mario fakes an injury and pretends not to be home. The show can't decide whether it is a Karate Kid or a Star Wars parody. PBG doesn't get it. Nothing that was said made any sense, but an echo and filter makes it cooler. PBG has a Commercial Break segment. He hasn't had time to make a real intro to that yet. PBG checks out the Super Mario cereal. He looks at the box. PBG smells it, but it doesn't smell like how he would expect. He spills the cereal everywhere. He then pours the milk all over his couch! It takes like Lucky Charms and Froot Loops. PBG ate before recording this. PBG watches a strange amateur looking Mario commercial for Pepsi. There is just a green screen behind Mario. PBG doesn't feel very good. PBG watches the Nintendo cereal from back in the day. PBG doesn't have the budget to buy an actual box. PBG comments on the weird shapes of the cereal. PBG gets the viewer to guess what game an ad with the Witch Doctor song is for. It is for Dr Mario. What has it got anything to do with Dr Mario. PBG questions the story of the ad. The show is coming back on. "Santa Claus is coming to Flatbush." Mario and Luigi are sad on Christmas. PBG needs another Pepsi! PBG wonders if the cartoon will have anything to do with the live action Christmas segment. It is a space episode called "Star Koopa". What? It is another Star Wars parody. They resorted to a lot of parody episodes. There was even an Alcatraz episode! That's a little dark! This episode goes overboard with the fight scenes with light sabers. Bowser has a freeze ray - didn't this happen in the last episode? PBG chose two episodes at random and got the same weapon in both! PBG pretends to be a writer for the show, and goes through his movie collection and chooses Frozen. Carl corrects PBG by saying that Frozen doesn't exist yet, and gets fired. The scene where the characters are dumped into a waste disposal is pretty brutal. Bowser is really scary in this series, but he is dumb so that covers it. Luigi tries to stop the blades by throwing cutlery down the blades. How did that work? The show doesn't show how they survived. The characters laugh and PBG laughs manically. Back with real life Mario and Luigi and not Santa, it turns out it was Santa, who left behind gifts for the Mario Bros. PBG apologizes for the late Mario Month video. PBG has a special guest to introduce. A PBG with a weird suit and a hat comes in. Real PBG doesn't know who this is, and wonders where Chris Pratt is. They thank each other constantly. The other PBG yells at him. PBG almost passes out in the heat! He leaves. PBG apologizes for the real guest. The other PBG returns to collect his hat and flip off at the real PBG. Category:Reviews Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos